You're not gay you're with me
by MissChemistry
Summary: Written for Holiday Fest 2012 at shelter diner using the prompt Zach still uncomfortable expressing sexuality (/PDA with Shaun) in public


_Title:_ You're not gay, you're with me.  
_Author:_ MissChemistry  
_Fandom:_ Shelter  
_Rating:_ R for language and some implicit sexualty.  
_Pairing:_ Zach/Shaun  
_Length:_  
_Spoilers:_ All the movie.  
_Summary:_ As the prompt says: Zach isn't comfortable to show his sexuality in public.  
_Author Notes:_ Written for Holiday Fest 2012 at **shelter_diner**. This story was written for **saltybugaloo**'s prompt: Zach/Shaun fic: Zach still uncomfortable expressing sexuality (/PDA with Shaun) in public . Not beta-ed, so all the mistakes are mine. Kiss from France everyone. Happy New Year.

« -Listen, I'm not sure about that.

-What ? It's only your hand in my hand, and there's only five people here.

-I know, but...

- I know you're still uncomfortable being with me in public, but you promised me to do something about that. Please, I only want to take your hand on this table. It's not like I'm asking you to go under the table to do some pleasant but non-appropriate things to me, is it ? »

Zach smiled at this point. Shaun was right. It was something completely natural to do when you're in love with someone, especially when you're in love with someone like Shaun. One month after their departure from San Pedro, Zach promised to Shaun that he'll do his best to prove him he loved him, to show him in public, in every situation he could do it. But, it's been two month since this promise and every time, he could'nt take his hand when they walked in the street of L.A. or kissed him in front of his new friend, and, he knew Shaun hated the most, he couldn't stay in his arms when they watched TV with Cody.

« -Zach, you're out of the closet since only 4 months, I remembered how hard it was for me to do something like hanging out with my first boyfriend. I know you need time. I try my best to make you feel better. But it's hard for me to watch you and do not touch you. I don't want to tell to people you're gay, I want to tell them that you're not free, you're with me, this beautiful, amazing, great man is with me, chooses me to be a part of his life. I don't care about what people can tell about us. They don't live with us, they don't know our lives, they don't know what you've been through. I know and it's all the matter .

-I love you Shaun. »

This was all he could say after all. He took Shaun hand and they started to eat.

* * *

When they came back to diner, Zach kept Shaun's hand in his and they walked to the car. He didn't say a word, he couldn't. He knew Shaun was right about everything. Shaun was always right ! They drove back to their appartment, where Allie, their baby-sitter was waiting for them. She told thme Cody was nice and fell asleep quickly.

Zach was still amazed how Cody adapted to their new life. He didn't ask his mother which is the first thing Zach dreaded, he liked Shaun and didn't ask about what they do together, which is the second thing Zach dreaded.

As they went to bed, Shaun didn't speak at all. Zach liked this litlle habit they have, speaking before sleeping, or doing something better.

« -Shaun, what's wrong ?

-What ? Nothing. It's just, I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I force you to do something you don't want to do.

- Bullshit. I've never done something I didn't want to. Especially with you. I really want to take your hand, or kiss you in front of people, it's just... I don't know what it is.

-I know what it is, you still care about people around you, what they thing about you. That was the reason you left. I know you don't like to speak about it, but it's true. You left because you cared about what people could say or do. You let the others before you. You always do that. It's a part of you. And I really like this part of you. But sometimes it's the worst part of you.

-But, I really want to take your hand, or kiss you, or hold you, in front of people !

-Look, we're too tired to speak about it and I know we're too emotional right now to speak about it. So, tomorrow you, Cody and I will go to the beach, will make a big sand castle, and after that, whatever you'll want to do, kiss me, take my hand, hold me, you'll do it ! I just want you to forget everyone who will be there. »

He get out of the bed, locked the door and came back to Zach.

« -Right now, all I want to do is showing all my love to you. »

At this words, Shaun took Zach's mooth and pushed him against the mattress. He started to pull off his clothes, and kissed him everywhere.

* * *

At the beach, Zach watched Cody and Shaun made their big sand castle. He loved watching them. It was something so natural. A young girl came and started to play with them.

A woman came to them and started to speak to Shaun.

« -Is it your son ? »

Shaun pointed Zach and said

« -It's his. »

The woman didn't look at Zach and smiled to Shaun.

« -I'm Samantha and this is my daughter, Anna. I'm sure I met you somewhere but I can't remember.

-I don't know, maybe, I met a lot of people. It's Cody, I'm Shaun, and there, this is Zach. »

The woman still didn't look at him, kept her smile at Shaun and went on.

« -You're an actor or something like this, I'm sure I met you somewhere in Hollywood.

-I'm a writer, I wrote some scripts for some movies but that's all. Maybe you saw me there. »

Zach was sure now, the woman tried to seduce Shaun. It was obvious. The way she smiled, the way she tried to catch his sight. Even the way she leaned. Zach became nervous. He knew Shaun had no interest wigth the woman, they talked about it but he couldn't keep his jealous part of me.

So, he get up, and went next to Shaun. He took the hand of Shaun and said to the woman :

« -Hi, I'm Zach. »

Then he looked at Shaun

« -Honey, I thought I could get you and Codes some ice creams, I know how much you two like them. Peach for you and chocolate for Cody. I'll be back soon. »

Then he droped his hand and kissed Shaun on the mouth.

He didn't see the smile on Shaun's face.

He came back few minutes later with three ice creams. The woman wasn't here.

They ate their ice creams in silent but Shaun kept a big smile on his face. Cody finished his ice cream and went back to his sand castle.

« -What make you so smile ?

-You !

-Really ? Why ?

-I was sure I knew you but this, I had no idea about that ! » Shaun laughed loudly.

« « -About what ?

-Your jealousy !

-My what ? I'm not jealous !

-Really ? So what was all this stuff ? You took my hand, you kissed me. And, ''honey'', seriously ? »

-Ok ! You're right, I'm jealous, I couldn't help it. And you're right. I want all the people to know that you're mine ! I have to show to everybody that I'm yours, and if I have to take your hand, or kiss tou, or hold you, to show it, so I'll do.

-Oh Zach, you're so funny, when you're jealous ! I really like every part of yours. But, you never showed this part of you when I talked about my exs.

-Because I'm a good actor, but really, I don't like them ! »

They laughed together, because it was so simple and nice. Zach knew at this moment he could do it, he could keep his arms around Shaun, he could kiss him.

They went on the sand castle, laughing until the night. Zach couldn't help it, he was in love. And he was so in love that a viscious, so kinky idea went to him. What esle could he do with Shaun in public ?

The end.


End file.
